powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Legion of Pirates
Power Rangers: Legion of Pirates is the 20th season of the Powers Rangers franchise which make it the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers, being adapt from the 35th Super Sentai series and also the 35th anniversary of the Super Sentai franchise, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The series airs in 2012 on Disney Channel (as the last show to airs on before future Power Rangers series begin airing on Disney XD). SUMMARY: For years, Earth has always been protected by an group of multi-colored team of heroes know as the Power Rangers where they has battling aliens, demons, robots, and others. Than until, all teams from Power Rangers history has come together to battle a new enemy know as the New Alliance of Evil, an newer version of the Alliance of Evil. Quickly being beaten by them, the Power Rangers sacrifices their powers to save Earth where the New Alliance of Evil are not beaten where an new team of Rangers arrives where they show to has history with them, they vow vengeance on them for destroying or conquering their home planets, the five young space travelers uses key know as the Rangers Keys where they transform into any Power Rangers team where they become the Power Rangers: Legion of Pirates where they must stop the New Alliance of Evil's evil and diabolical plans on destroying or conquering Earth! As their fight continues, their gain a new enemy in Marvel's old friend, Basco, who betray him and his mentor, Red with the help of his Ape-like partner/assasint, Monko and gaining a new sixth ranger in Power Ranger fanboy, ???, who become the Silver Pirate Ranger who help them out of defeating the New Alliance of Evil and saves the planet. CHARACTERS: ALLIES: * Red: The mentor of the Legion of Pirates Rangers and Marvel's father-figure, whose real father was killed by Emperor , he train him to be a Power Rangers. * Parrbolt: * Dr. K: * Alpha 5: * Phantom Ranger: Legendary Power Rangers Teams: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: Power Rangers: Zeo: Power Rangers: Turbo: Power Rangers: In Space: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy: Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue: Power Rangers: Time Force: Power Rangers: Wild Force: Power Rangers: Ninja Storm: Power Rangers: Dino Thunder: Power Rangers: S.P.D.: Power Rangers: Mystic Force: Power Rangers: Operation Orverdrive: Power Rangers: Jungle Fury: Power Rangers: RPM: Power Rangers: Samurai Masters: Power Rangers: Angel Squad: VILLAINS: New Alliance of Evil: * Emperor Varkor: * Prince : * * * * Redvax: * * Bruters: * Royal Saviors: Basco's Army: * Basco: * Monko: Legendary Power Rangers Villains: * ARSENAL: Transformation Devices: * Pirate Phones * Silver Phone Multi-Use Devices: * Rangers Keys Sidearms: * Pirate Weapons ** Pirate Sabre ** Pirate Shooter * Silver Spear * Sword of Light Team Blasters: * Pirate Blaster * Power Ranger Blaster Armor Power-Ups: * Titan Gold Armor ZORDS: Main: * Auxiliary: * Alternate Combinations: * EPISODES: See List of Power Rangers: Legion of Pirates Episodes 'Note: please don't change anything without asking me permission. ' Category:Billy2009